


Kiss (Naked)

by MisakaNetwork



Series: 30 Days with Jeon Wonwoo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakaNetwork/pseuds/MisakaNetwork
Summary: Collection of smut drabbles for Jeon Wonwoo. *Unfinished*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Series: 30 Days with Jeon Wonwoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702564
Kudos: 23





	Kiss (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTED FROM OUR TUMBLR BLOG*  
> This is unfinished and might possibly stay that way.

_Nothing beats a late night dip in the bath tub._

You thought as you paused for a while, getting comfortable in the warm water filled tub. It was a Saturday night which means no work for the following day, so it was the proper time to pamper yourself with a warm bath and vanilla scented bath bombs.

Picking up the book you placed on the counter, you turned to the page you bookmarked and continued reading. It was a Japanese novel your boyfriend Jeon Wonwoo had suggested you to read before he went on with his world tour and the book did not disappoint. You were almost done and if only you weren’t busy, you would have finished it in one sitting.

As you flipped on to the next few pages, you began to feel slightly drowsy—maybe because of the warmth of the bath and how you were actually tired from working—so you closed the book and returned it to its place on the counter. You then rested your head on the rim of the bath tub and breathed in the scented air. Your eyes grew heavy and without knowing it, you fell asleep.

You were awakened from your nap when you felt being scooted over the tub and the lukewarm water splashing around. Alarmed, you screamed your lungs out and attempted to stand up, only to be dragged down by a pair of strong arms. The water spilled to the sides once more as you were forced to sit; your back resting on a familiar warm chest.

“Missed me?” You heard a low voice whispering by your ear and you immediately knew—your suspicions were proven true.

“Jeon Wonwoo! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” You snapped at him; glaring at his rather smug expression. You shot daggers at him with your eyes for a few minutes until he finally pouted and apologized.

“I thought it’ll be nice to surprise you,” Wonwoo explained as he wandered his eyes around the bath water, trying not to look at you.

You pursed your lips at him and crossed your arms over your chest. “Just not in the bathroom, Wonwoo.”

He nodded in response but was still apologetic, so you simply sighed and cupped his cheeks. You turned his head to your direction for your eyes to meet and you gave him a small peck on the lips.

“I missed you,” you said in a murmur but enough for him to hear you.

Wonwoo’s long arms then snaked on your waist and pulled you against him. His hands travelled to the back of your head and closed the distance between your lips. You shivered as you felt his lips nipping gently on yours and you returned it with much fervor. His tongue slightly ghosted over your lips, so you gladly let it slip in as your hands moved to play with his dark hair. You wanted to go much, much farther yet you both had to pull out to take a breath.

“We don’t want to catch a cold,” Wonwoo said as he lifted you up from the bath tub. “Let’s move to the bed.”


End file.
